Bellator
by MinaCarlyle
Summary: They is a border around a small town that prevents demons from entering, the only problem is that it's growing weak. Ella along with Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Jace, Simon and Clary have to find a way to bring back its power. However what Ella doesn't realise is that she is becoming what her parents never wanted...a shadowhunter. Rated T for language


**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the mortal instruments, oh well...**

_I have protected this town from the demons that lurk past its borders. They don't know the horrors I hide away because I believe no one should have to face that but past that pretty little white fence is a world of dangerous creatures. So with my sword of glass and poisonous arrows you will stay hidden away till I deem it a place of sanctuary._

I heard the loud ringing of our school bell signalling the end if this god forsaken day. I had dozed off in first period maths, then had a detention for that at break and then realised I left my bus and dinner money at home. Being the sad little loner I was I wasn't lucky enough to have a group of friends that would say 'Darling, those jeans are a bit tight, you could probably do with no dinner and a jog home". I smirked looking over at the Barbie table, I saw ten million water bottles and not a single chocolate bar, still...good for them. Neither did I have a friend who would just give me a quick five dollar that I could pay back the next day.

No I was the sort of girl who sat in the corner away from the rest of the sociable community, I can't complain. When I transferred the guys had been all over me with my raven black hair and piercing green eyes but I was better left alone. Anymore who showed even an ounce of kindness towards me got hurt, it was a lesson I learned the hard way.

I walked over to my Chevy truck and threw my bag in smiling, I was married to this piece of crap and it had the battle scars to prove it. It was also my portable home for the time being, they had been too many attacks for me to be an hour away from the border at my house. Still...at least the staff weren't pissing me off here, it's like they feel the need to coddle me just because my parent died, I never even knew the couple. I just have a silver framed photograph that I'm supposed to cry over each night.

I closed my eyes calming down, no need to get worked up over dead people or they'll say you need anger management again. I walked to the driver's side and started the engine, It roared to life and I drove out the lot towards the border to begin night patrol.

This was the one place I had ever found that had a magical border that stopped those creatures entering but it was growing weak, I could sense it. I gave myself the job of stopping the attacks that way it kept it's strength until I found out how to get it back to full power.

It wasn't a particularly large town and was conveniently circular with a road the entire way around. Cameras allowed me to monitor the perimeter then I just had to speed to that place and kill of the monster with my glass sword, one of only five weapons that worked against the monsters. It sounds about a hundred times easier than it actually is to kill these guys and I was lucky I had never been bitten.

I ate a pre-packed chicken sandwich and did my homework while I waited for the sun to set, when the sky became and a brilliant orange sunset I got my weapons out. I placed my bow across my back and each arrow got dipped into a small vial of clear liquid, it poisoned the creature and killed them, courtesy of that purple flower from my garden. I placed blades down my boots and some on my thigh, I also placed the long sword named Jerahmeel on my side in its sheath and then I was all set.

I'm not sure how the sword works but on it's own it's dull, blunt ish blade, only when you say it's name does it come to life glowing and beautiful. It was extremely long and heavy but it worked with a flick of my wrist, slicing through a monster like a knife through butter. I found all this stuff years ago hidden in the attic all locked up in a wooden crate, they was other stuff. A book filled with strange pictures and a small thin metal stick pen like thing that I still didn't know what to do with.

It was now black and my headlights cast and eery glow illuminating the trees in front of me, my laptop came on and six screens appeared. Each one showed a different point of the border, if I saw a creature I drove as fast as I could and then stopped it damaging the protections. One of the cameras became fuzzy with static, it was only about five minutes away from here. I placed my foot down and quickly drove over now on guard, rarely did my cameras just go off.

I stopped my car and grabbed and took out, the feel of it in my hand brought comfort. I slowly walked over pulling my black hood over so it covered my face. It was deadly silent, not even the trees rustled and the wind had died down, step by step I got closer to the fern with my camera. My heart raced, each breath I took was shaky. I wasn't usually this nervous but something different was out there, I could feel it.

Eventually I made it to the tree, nothing seemed out of place apart from my camera. It was dangling lifelessly on it wire, the glass completely smashed and the metal had been bent in half. No demon could have done this, it was done to precisely. A demon would have caused more of a mess, a human was the cause of this. But what human could bend metal and why would they destroy a security camera? I looked around my grip tightened on the sword but I didn't activate it, something was watching me.

"Who are you?" I spoke loud, clearly, confidently but I felt none of them.

Just then something jumped out, it was bigger than the usual ones with pincers and a shell like you see on beatles. It stalked towards me and shouted the name of my blade and its came to life, sharp and bright. The monster jumped at my and i slashed off one of its pincers as I got close to my right arm, it made an illegible sound and fell to the ground, i quickly slashed of its head. I didn't want to accidentally miss its heart. The thing seemed to cave in on itself but i didn't wait to see what happened next and I ran in the direct it came from to see if they were more.

I only got about ten feet before I felt someone push me against a tree, their hand at my throat. He was human, blonde with golden eyes and he was slightly taller than me but only by about a foot or so. He was good looking, but had a dangerous edge to him. He had tattoos all along his skin, they were black and created signs i recognised from a book at my house, now I came to think of it, they were all over my house. I struggled but he was exceptionally strong, I wanted to tell him they were dangers in these woods but i had a feeling he knew.

"Alec, get the others I think we found what we came for." Oh great, they are more.

Five more people walked towards us, i was seriously outnumbered then. I couldn't see them properly in the dark, just make out their intimidating shadows. The blonde boys hold around my neck went and I fell to the ground coughing. My sword fell to the ground beside my and i lent back taking deep breaths, I was going to have some funny coloured marks on my neck tomorrow.

"If its just another nephilim why did you have to choke her," a bored sounding voice said.

"Maybe because the clave said they were no shadowhunters living in Maine," a female voice said, then her face was illuminated by a strong white light in her hands. She was stunning with straight long black hair pulled into a ponytail and she was pale with thick black eyeliner, her eyes were dark brown and she also had tattoos. The guy next to her was a little geeky looking but still good looking, they looked like a group of models.

Another light came on and three people were there, one was tall and slightly asian looking with black hair and a long trench coat. On his right was a smaller guy though he was still about six foot, he also had black hair but his eyes were blue instead of the cat like. Then a small red haired girl was next to them, she looked midget sized compared to them.

"Who are you?" i asked also wondering what a shadowhunter and a nephilim was.

"Were shadowhunters like you, apart from Magnus he's a warlock and Simon is a vampire, why are you here? No shadowhunters are supposed to be in Maine especially underage," The blue eyed guy said pointing them out.

"Vampires don't exist neither do warlocks and what the hell is a shadowhunter," I said standing up. They looked all looked at me in alarm.

"You mean you just killed a shax demon with a seraph blade and you don't know you're a nephilim," it was the bored voice from before belonging to the Magnus but this time he was interested.

"I've been doing since I was fourteen, it's not particularly hard and besides if I didn't the border would break and then they would hurt the people in town,"

"What do you mean?" the black haired girl asked

I turned motioning them to follow me, I stood up and the border and put out both my hands, if I concentrated they would see. It was light against my hand and shimmered, this was what kept the demons as they called them out.

"Its weak, whatever holds it up is dying and my spells won't be able to do anything," Magnus put his hands on and it reacted even stronger, maybe he is a warlock.

"Whats your name?" blondie asked, his gold eyes hypnotizing.

"Ella Thatcher, should we go to my house and talk there?"

"Lead the way." He said so I did, I can't believe I was actually inviting these people to my house.


End file.
